Talk:New Ground (episode)
About the background information In the section Background Information, it is stated that Troi and Worf get off the turbolift, and the door is where Picard's ready room is supposed to be. However, as far as I see it, the point of view is quite correct. Please correct me if I am wrong, but if one exits the ready room, they should see the conn and ops station, but here, the seats of Picard, Riker and Troi can be seen. If that is correct, the note in 'Background Information' should be removed. Evangelis 00:18, 15 October 2006 (UTC) I am removing that note per previous discussion, as I'm noting the same point of view as above -- regular appearances of the view from out of the ready room in other episodes show the forward consoles, not the command area as seen in this episode. --Pauley 07:23, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Nitpicks *When going to rescue Alexander from the bio-lab, Data would've been the one that should've gone with Worf, not Riker. Data wouldn't have to deal with smoke inhalation and would've been strong enough to move debris as shown. Riker could've stayed on the bridge and fired the torpedoes to disperse the soliton wave, or anyone else there, for that matter. * Everybody is worried that the torpedo burst will flood the Enterprise with ion radiation. Both the wave and the Enterprise are at warp, and according to the Theory of Relativity, the ion radiation generated by the torpedoes exploding can only travel at the speed of light, regardless of the speed of the emitting source. The Enterprise should have sped away from the radiation with no effect. *When Worf freezes the holodeck program after Alexander was using his training program: the program freezes but the surrounding fog is still moving while it should also freeze. *When Crusher and Ms. Kyle both contact Worf when he is in the captain's ready room, they seem to be contacting him through the ship's comm system and not over his comm badge--in which case they would have to have directed the 'call' to the ready room--wouldn't they know not to bother him when he's meeting with the captain?--Reginald Barclay 09:55, 21 April 2007 (UTC) *Riker: "Why can't we go around wave?" Data: "The wave has been growing in size as well as power. There is insufficient time remaining for us to circumvent it before it reaches Lemma II." Shouldn't Data have said "circumnavigate" instead of "circumvent"? – 09:57, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *Both Michael Dorn and Brian Bonsall can be heard pronouncing Kahless as "KAW-les" instead of "KAY-les". *Alexander's teacher is called "Miss Kyle" throughout the episode except by Deanna Troi who calls her "Missus Kyle" when speaking to Worf on the bridge. *The stardate Alexander gives for his birth would place it between and . This birth date is a year before in which the future Alexander stated he was three years old at the time. ::These were all either accent/pronunciation nitpicks, or just plain production errors. Also removed the "it is interesting to note" on every single nitpick. – Saphsaph 06:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Here's a nit-pick for you: the model rhinoceros referred to as a white rhino is in fact an Indian rhino. No, I don't intend to add this to the page. :-) -Ahruman 13:00, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Alexander's picture Why is the picture of Alexander shown in this article a shot of Jon Steuer (from ), when in this episode the character is played by Brian Bonsall? Twilder 23:56, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I removed it.– Cleanse 05:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC)